User blog:MrPacheco101/A Devil Rides In Kyoto: Jonah Hex
Surprise! Thought I was going to do Ryu Hayabuse vs. Ra's Al Ghul huh? Well guess again muthaf-kas I ain't! Instead we're straying away from the modern times of guns and power phasers to the good ol' 19th century Old West with this All-Star cast.... Jonah Hex : Easily one of the most skilled bounty hunter in the world, Jonah Hex has made his name notorious in the Old West with his uncanny marksmanship and his own disfigured face. & Himura Kenshin : Known as the legendary "Battousai The Man-Slayer" throughout Japan, Kenshin Himura has made a name for himself as the legendary assassin working for the revolution group Ishin Shishi during the end of the Edo period (See the Bakumatsu for more detail.). He now uses his sword to protect the innocent and to never kill again as retrobution for his crime. Prologue The year is 1868, legendary bounty hunter Jonah Hex finds himself leaving his home turf in the Old West and entering the Land of The Rising Sun. Where the pro-imperialists Inshi Shishi and the pro-Tokugawa shogunate forces wage a blood war for complete supremency. Hired by a vengeful man whose brother was killed in the violent conflict, Hex finds himself hunting down the man responsible. A dangerous assassin whose name spreads fear across the far east nation for his voracious sword skills. A young man named Himura Kenshin or as he is better known as "Battousai The Manslayer". Origin: All Star Western #10 1972 Timeline: 1866-1904 Region of Operation: 19th Century Old West, has been to other timelines as well. Weapons Weapon Showcase Colt_Dragoon_Mod_1848.JPG|Colt Dragoon Revolver BowieKnife.jpg|Bowie Knife AllStarWestern_2_TheGroup_008.jpg|Jonah Hex killing a bunch of goons with his gunskills. WW27-20.jpg|Jonah Hex showing his marksman ship. WW32-11.jpg|Jonah Killing a bear with his Bowie Knife. Ist2_2607087-lasso.jpg|Lasso AllStarWestern_7_TheGroup_019.jpg|Hex busting big boy here with a WALL SLAM! AllStarWestern_7_TheGroup_020.jpg|don't forget the knockout punch. Himura Kenshin Origin: Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story 1994 Timeline: 1864-unknown time of death. Region of Operation: Kyoto & Tokyo. Weapons Techniques Since Kenshin is a practicioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi -ryu sword style with two different types of forms, there are numerous techniques that need to be accounted for in this fight to be; so I will be posting all of the techniques that Kenshin knows. Regular Ryūtsuisen '(龍槌閃, Dragon Hammer Strike) From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. '''Ryūtsuisen ● Zan '(龍槌閃・惨, Dragon Hammer ● Tragedy) Beginning in the same way as Ryūtsuisen, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing. Kenshin is first shown using this against Shigekura Jūbei. '''Ryūkansen (龍巻閃, Dragon Spiral Strike) Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji (龍巻閃・旋, Dragon Spiral Strike: Whirl)One of the variations of Ryūkansen, Ryūkansen Tsumuji is a direct attack rather than a counter. Ryūkansen ● Kogarashi (龍巻閃・凩, Dragon Spiral: Wintry Wind). An alternate version is Ryūkansen ● Arashi '''(龍巻閃・嵐, Dragon Spiral Strike ● Storm)A variation of the normal Ryūkansen, this technique places the swordsman is in a full somersault while attacking. '''Ryūshōsen (龍翔閃, Soaring Dragon Strike) The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. Ryūtsuishōsen (龍槌翔閃, Dragon Hammer-Flight Strike), a combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. it is unknown if this move can be performed effectively without using a sakabatō, as the initial Ryūshōsen would already be fatal if landed correctly with a normal katana. Ryūsōsen '(龍巣閃, Dragon's Nest Strike) A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter. There is an alternate version called '''Ryūsōsen ● Garami '(龍巣閃・咬, Dragon's Nest Strike ● Strangle), which targets the foe's head. '''Doryūsen (土龍閃, Earth Dragon Strike) A ranges attack, Doryūsen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force. Kuzuryūsen '''(九頭龍閃, Nine-headed Dragon Strike) A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body. It is undodgeable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. It is also Hiko Seijuro XIII's signature move. '''Hiten Mugen Zan (Flying Infinite Slash) An ancient and seemingly lost move used by the original Hiko Seijūrō, Hiten Mugen Zan is a shinsoku charge followed by a slash of unrivaled power. Battojutsu Sōryūsen '(双龍閃, Twin Dragon Spark) Seemingly a simple Battōjutsu strike, Sōryūsen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū's two-step Battōjutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected. This move is first seen being used by Kenshin against Udō Jin-e '''Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi '(双龍閃・雷, Twin Dragon ● Lightning) An alternate form of Sōryūsen wherein the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact, the sword is drawn using Battōjutsu for a second strike. While the original Sōryūsen is designed to make two strikes, Sōryūsen Ikazuchi appears designed with the assumption that the first strike will be blocked. This move is first seen being used by Hiko Seijūrō XIII against Himura Kenshin. '''Hiryūsen (飛龍閃, Flying Dragon Strike) After assuming a Battōjutsu stance, one rotates one's body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at one's target. The force shoots the sword out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing one to strike a target outside of one's zone. As a Battōjutsu move, it can be assumed that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike, but this is not seen. Hiryūsen is first seen being used by Kenshin against Isurugi Raijūta. Ryūmeisen (龍鳴閃, Dragon Howl Strike) An unusual technique in which one uses the godspeed of Battōjutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it in a practice known as Shinsoku Nōtōjutsu. The speed and force creates a miniature sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with particularly sensitive or acute hearing by affecting their auditory nerves. This move is only seen once, used by Kenshin against Yukishiro Enishi. Due to Enishi's unusually sensitive nervous system, Ryūmeisen managed to affect his equilibrium as well. Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki '''(天翔龍閃, Heaven-Bridging Dragon Spark/Dragon Flight of Heaven) The secret ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a powerful Battōjutsu technique whose secret lies in mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū while also discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life. Though its form is that of any other Battōjutsu strike, the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki differs in that - while a normal strike is performed by drawing the katana from its sheath on one side while stepping forward with the opposite foot - this strike adds yet another step mid-draw with the foot adjacent to the sheath. This endangers the user by possibly putting the adjacent leg into the free sword's path and draws one even closer to an opponent's sword than usual, but on the other hand, boosts both the power and the speed of the Battōjutsu swing. By realizing one's insignificance and risking life and limb to protect something else while, at the same time, taking one's own, fragile human life into consideration, the user is able to step into the small margin behind one's own drawn sword and in front of the sword of one's opponent without fail, delivering a godspeed blow of monstrous power. Additionally, like other Battōjutsu moves of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is a two-step move and, if its secret should be anticipated and the strike itself blocked or dodged, the second step comes immediately into effect. The immense force of the enhanced draw cuts the air in front of it and creates a powerful vaccum in its wake as the deflected air rushes back into place. Any opponent to deflect or dodge the first swing will automatically be subject to this vaccuum and inexorably pulled closer to the user. Additionally, with the great amount of force being applied to the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, a missed swing leads naturally into a spin akin to the Ryūkansen. The added momentum of the spin in addition to the pulling force of the vaccum on both side results in a second strike that greatly dwarfs the first in power. The Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is first seen being used by Kenshin against Hiko Seijūrō XIII and its second strike is first seen being used by Kenshin against Shishio Makoto. (Special Thanks to Rurouni Kenshin Wiki.) Weapons Showcase Himura.gif|Kenshin's "godly" speed. 003.png|A showcase of his brutality in the battlefield. 007.png|One of Kenshin's sword techniques. Kenshinama-1.jpg|Kenshin doing the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki Personal Note I know most of you are going to vote for Hex becuz "he has a gun and he can go pew pew." or "Kenshin has a sword, so that's an automatic lose.". Well you know what it ain't gonna be like that in this showdown my friend no sir-ey, if anyone votes for Hex soley becuz he has a gun will IMMEDIATELY get their votes REVOKED. Despite Hex having a gun, due to Kenshin being a practitioner of the "Heavenly" sword style, Kenshin is granted near-superhuman speed which he is able to and can DODGE bullets. Despite Hex being a very skilled marksman, he has been shown to miss his targets before and vice versa goes to Kenshin. If anything I really want you guys to take in these guys skills and their profiecency with their weapons when you guys vote in this match. There will be no sneak attacks, no long range assassination, no assassinations period. Just a 1 on 1 showdown showcasing these guys skills in the battlefield. All-Star Western Spectacular # 1: A Devil Rides In Kyoto DC Comics Presents’ '''All-Star Western Spectacular Featuring: Jonah Hex ''''In “'''A '''Devil' '''Rides in Kyoto!'”'' Written by MrPacheco101 Kyoto, Japan 1868 Deep within the running currents of the Katsura River, a large, fisherman boat is seen sailing along the riverside. Its' robust dark wooden frame streaming through the smooth streams while the warm summer winds blow through its large silky red sails, propelling the large boat further as the captain navigates through the river path. Within the boat’s robust hidden interior lies a crowd of travelers sailing through the Katsura River. All of them ranging from poor Japanese peasants traveling with their family and friends to the low life criminals that dwell and slither within this war torn nation; however within this group of well diverse individuals lies a man seemingly lost in translation. An American whose own ghastly appearance can cause the bravest of men to shiver in fear , a man who comes out of the most brutal bloody massacres unscathed and clothes soaked with the blood of his slain enemies, that people dub him the "Devil’s Executioner". They say wherever he rides death is sure to follow; the smell of blood and gunsmoke lingers in his worn grey military outfit. He goes by one name and one name only…Jonah Hex, a legendary bounty hunter whose uncanny tracking ability and unrivaled marksmanship has made his reputation of being the best of the best in The American Frontier. The mere whisper of his name has attracted some of the most loyal police forces to the most vicious cutthroats and thugs slithering within the expanding west, all of them put in their graves by a cold bullet from pride and stupidity. While on a trip to California to hunt down some of the members of the infamous train robbing Van Hallow Gang, Hex's skills and prowess in nabbing them have caught the attention of a middle age man of Asian decent traveling around the golden state. The man has offered the bounty hunter a sum of 500,000 dollars for a “special” assignment in the island of Japan: A nation now plagued in a bloody war for surpremacy. His job, to hunt down the mysterious assassin known as “Battousai The Man-Slayer.”, a lone samurai feared throughout the land for his uncanny swordsmanship and slaying hundreds of men with his blade. According to his employer, the assassin has slained his younger brother during one of the bloody conflicts appearing in the streets of war-torn Kyoto and now…vengeance is on his mind. The man guaranteed he’d pay for the bounty hunter’s travel expenses, however Hex was hesitant at first since he was clearly out of his comfort zone with a land full of “yeller bellys” and the fact there was little information he can rely on to get a visage of what his prey actually 'looks like. The only clear definition Hex has is this “Bah-to-say” apparently has a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, at least…that’s what the man told him. Despite these odds the bounty hunter reluctantly agrees to do the job due to the large sum of money he will be rewarded ,plus why not…it can boost up his reputation back home anyways. ''“Ye got yerself a deal Mr. Tosai” Hex said to his immediate employer. “I knew you would come to your senses Mr. Hex and I assure you will be rewarded greatly for your services.” The man said. “But…might I ask you this one favor?” He asks. “Whut is it?” The scarred bounty hunter replied. '' ''“I want you to bring …Battousai’s scalp to me.” A stint of glee twinkled in the man’s brown eyes as these seemingly twisted words flow freely from his mouth. “I want that man to suffer slowly and painfully as possible for bringing my family such painful sorrow! I want to burn it from the face of this earth and watch crumble into ashes.” He said while gripping his fist fiercely. Jonah stood there with a straight face, he knew this man meant business and to Hex…business is '''always '''good. “That’ll cost ya extra.” He said with a slight grin on his face. Hex lies against the stiff wooden frame of the boat with his large white sack lying next to his side. His wide-brimmed gray hat covers his short scruffy orange hair. “Hmm…” Looking around, Jonah suddenly finds himself being the center of attention within the crowd of people. The villagers staring at the hunter intensely, some of them gawking in disgust at the sight of Hex’s brutally scarred face, whispering in a tongue the bounty hunter couldn’t understand. Hex merley scoffs off their constant staring and tips the rim of his gray hat in attempt to take a light nap before arriving to his destination. Hex’s ears twitches as he hear several pairs of footsteps coming towards his direction, disturbing his slumber. “Ah damn…” The bounty hunter murmured, Hex then tilts his head up. Three men stood in front on the lone gunslinger, their ragged clothes and rough appearance indicated their status as warring bandits. Hex notices the one in the middle chewing a piece of wheat straw; his overly bulky build and the scars on his face indicated Hex that this one is by far the most ruthless and overall leader of the trio. The head bandit begins to chuckle and points his finger at the westerner. “Koko ni mo wareware wa motte iru mono o mi...Hakuji.(Well look what we have here boys…a damn Yankee.)” He said in a sneer tone, the head bandit laughs again louder tilting his head back slightly. The other two bandits joined their leader with the occasional chuckle. Hex stared at the trio with a blank look on his face. He didn’t know a god damn word this yellow neck punk was saying, but the only thing Hex can figure is this “ugly bastard’s” nonsense jabbering is keeping him from getting any visage of sleep in this cramp area. The head bandit pulls out his sword from its' sheath and points it at Hex’s head “Anata ga koko ni kuru to iu ōkina shippai o shidekashite shimatta Jidaki.(You made a big mistake in coming here Yankee.)” The bandit said with a cocky smile. “Ima watashi-tachi ni anata no mochimono no subete o ataeru to watashi wa anata no atama no sesshu-ryō ni tamotsu kamo shiremasen. (Now hand us all of your belongings and I might let you keep your head intake.)” Hex gave him a cold stare and grunted slightly. God damn it. Without warning, Jonah Hex takes out one of his pistols and pulls the trigger in a quick hand. The bullet jams into the head bandit’s shoulder and causes him to fall into the damp wooden floor. The rest of the bandits and the other passengers stood their shock as the large man falls onto the ground with a loud thud. “There’s mah retort.” Hex said. ”Watashi no Kata! (My arm!)”The bandit painfully screams, grabbing onto his wounded shoulder.” Anata wa watashi no ude o utta!(You shot my arm!)” Blood seeps between his fingers. “Basutādo! (Bastard)” The other bandits yell as they pull out their own swords. Hex quickly aims his pistol at the other two bandits. “Ah still got 5 more bullets wit y’alls name writtin all over im.” Hex said in a cold, bone-chilling tone. “Care ta know wat I’m gonna do next?” The bandits stood there without anything to say, cold sweat seeping from their pores. Knowing they stood no chance, the bandits put away their swords. “Oye!” A loud voice calls out. Everyone in the lower deck stopped and look to where the voice is coming from. Earlier, one of the crew members hears a loud noise coming from inside the ship’s lower deck and has come to check out the ruckus. “Watashi wa koko de ōkina oto o kiita. Nani ga okotta no ka? (I heard a scream coming from here. What’s going on?)” The shipmate said. Jonah looks at one of the bandits and gives him some kind of silent signal. The bandit nods his head. “Nani mo nai. Koko de ue no watashi no yūjin wa hijō ni warui inoitami o motte imasu.(Sorry. My friend over here has a very bad case of the stomach ache.)” The bandit said with a slight chuckle. The crew member stood there for a moment. “Sore o umaku osaeru yō ni i~tsu te, wareware wa sugu ni jūbun'na hondo koto ni narudeshou. (Well tell him to keep it down. We’ll be in the mainland soon enough.).” The crew member said before going back up deck. Hex and the bandits watched as the crewmember walks back and closes the latch behind him. The bounty hunter turns his attention back to shaking criminals.“Now get outta o’ mah sight.” Hex said, signaling with his pistol. The bandits nod their heads and start to walk away, dragging along their wailing leader with them while the other passengers look on. “Damn yeller bellies.” Hex grunted before putting away his pistol. He then shifts his head back onto the heavy boards. He tilts his hat once again and drifts into a deep slumber. It’s only a matter of time before he arrives, might as well make the most of it. ... Once the boat boarded onto the docks, Jonah Hex was the first amongst the other passengers to get out of the boat. Hex takes a deep breath letting all the fresh air enter his lungs after staying in that cold and dark space for what seems like days. “Time ta get started.” He said. The bounty hunter walks into the mainland and has a look around. At first glance, Hex could tell the city was different in so many; the building structures gives the sense of a city clinging onto it’s old roots and culture, yet it’s forced to come into the modern era. Walking further, Hex notices the long and intricate alleyways commonly appearing in the town, making it the perfect place for an assassin to operate and escape the authorities. The people flooded the streets-some of them knocking into the bounty hunter in the process- like a swarm of little ants, again making it hard for it to locate and apprehend anyone in this town. “Hmmm.” The bounty hunter groaned, already annoyed by the city life. Looking at the city once more. Hex knew with the little information given ,the intricate alleyways, the foreign and the seemingly crowded population gives the impression this hunt was just beginning. A small grin crept up on the bounty hunter’s face. But that doesn’t mean it won’t be fun. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the lone gunman a mysterious figure hides amongst the bustling crowd. Spying on the wandering bounty hunter from a distance and observing his every moves. "Hmm?" Suddenly Hex gets a funny vibe. Someone is watching him. The bounty hunter quickly turns around, but the cloaked figure quickly blends back deep into the crowd before he could be spotted. Hex looks around the area only to see nothing, but the villagers passing by.'' Hmph, guess it was nothin.'' He thought. The bounty hunter turns back and continues on with his search, with little knowledge of what has yet to come. .... '''Midnight Somewhere in the city of Kyoto, a group of garbed men are seen walking along the streets in the midnight hour; all five men are wearing the same uniform comprised of a blue colored kimono with white stripes and a white headband wrapped around their foreheads, representing their allgience to the infamous Shisengumi corps. A special police force formed by the Tokugawa shogunates in order to combat the pro-imperialist samurais of the Ishi Shishi, their treachery and brutality is known across the nation and has earned them the nickname "The Wolves of Mibu." The leader of the band, a large man of startured height, scans the desolate streets while holding a lamp to guide him and his men through the darkness, hunting down a small group of pro-imperialsts they found earlier. "No one here either." The leader said. "Guess they all ran off." "Those imperialist dogs sure know how to run with their tails between their legs." One of the men commented "Ha, go figure. Those guys don't have the guts to take us Shiesegumis on!" Another man said pridefully. "We already got them on the run." They all chuckled in union."Right you are Akira-san." The leader replied. "Well men it seems our work here is done. Time to hea.....huh?" Before he could finish, both the leader and his men hear the faint sound of footsteps. "Who's there!?" The leader swings his lantern around, it's coming from the alley. "Show yourself!?" He demanded. The faint footsteps soon grow starts to grow louder, much to the uniformed mens chargin , as they anticiapte what is to come. Soon a figure begins to appear out of the darkness; The Shisengumi men grip tightly over their swords, ready to unsheathe them when the times right. The leader then flashes the lantern's light at the shadowy figure, revealing....a lone samurai. "Huh?" The swordsman wore a reddish vest with long gray pants and sandals. His head was covered with long red hair wrapped in a ponytail, he also wore a black circular hat that hid most of his face. "It's one of them imperialist soldier." One of the men said from afar. An imperialist.... ''The leader thought. ''Maybe he can give us some information on the others in this area. "Who are you and where did you come from?" The leader demands. The man stood there silent. "I said who are you and where did you come from?" The leader ordered, but the man didn't respond. The large man soon grows irritated. "If you don't tell me who you are, then I'll cut you where you stand in the name of The Tokugawa government !" He yells, taking out his sword. The man stood there unfazed. "The only who'll be spilling their blood tonight..." the man said, his tone sounding emotionless and distant. " is you." The leader grinds his teeth. "What did you say!?" The man then lifts his hat off, revealing his golden piercing eyes and X cross on his left cheek. The men gasp all of a sudden, as if they seen a ghost. They all recognized the mans face. "It's him..." One of them said. "It's the Battousai!" The Shinsegumi quickly pull out their swords in union. " Kill him!" The leader roared as he and his men charge at the lone samurai at once, like a pack of wolves preparing to strike a sickly elk. The red head warrior unsheathes less than a third of his blade before flashing forward into the charging group of bloodthirsty men. "Ryuosen! (Dragon Nest Strike!)" The samurai quickly slices into the air multiple times in such a swift, eloquent motion like running water before appearing behind his opponents in mere moments. The samurai then turns back around, noticing The Shisengumi troops have become motionless. Their swords still swinging high up in the air. "Damn...you." The leader gasps, before his skull suddenly splits open; blood gushes freely from the wound. The rest of the men howled into the night as they are suddenly ripped to shreds by the slashes inflicted upon them. Heads are cut in half, Arms and legs ripped from their sockets, deep gashes appear in their chest, turning it into a total bloodbath. Blood sprays across the samurai's right cheek as he looks on the carnage he brought upon, showing no emotion. The Shinsegumi men soon lay upon the ground in their own pool of blood. All of them slain by the samurai named Himura Kenshin.... better known as Battousai The Man-Slayer! Kenshin sheathes his sword and proceeds to walk away, but something suddenly grabs a hold of his foot. "Huh!?" Alerted, the young samurai quickly looks down and sees one of the Shinsegumi men have clinging onto his foot, still alive. His skin looked pale and one of his arms was missing from his socket; the dying soldier stared at his enemy with his cold, lifeless black eyes. "Ba...tou...sai...." He gasps with his last breath before laying his head and finally coming to peace with his end. The dead soldier's grip soon loosens, abling Kenshin to free his foot. The red-headed samurai looks at his fallen enemy with anger. "You could have done something else with your life, and yet you pointlessly threw it away in battle you knew you couldn't win." The samurai said, in a distaste tone. "I wonder how many of your kind are still out there." He pondered. Kenshin then looks into the midnight sky, where the full moon appears and shines through the blood soaked streets.'' I better not stand here for long, or else I'll be seen.'' Kenshin thought. The lone samurai soon escapes into the dark alleyway. .... Kenshin washes his hands into a nearby well, removing the bloodstains from his skins. Kenshin then grabs a white cloth and soaks into the well water; removing his sword from his sheath, the young samurai proceeds to wipe the last remaining stains from his blade. Kenshin observes the rag as it's white milky color to a pure crimson colored shade. "Blood...." He said softly. "No matter where I go there's always so much blood to be shed." Even though Kogoro-san have relived from my hitokiri duties the way of life it is given me has yet to waver. He thought. No matter how hard I try to escape or try to forget, it always finds it's way towards me through some bellow fools waiting to stake such a meaningless and souless claim like this. The red hair samurai reminisce of the countless faceless enemies he has slained in time, the cold hard steel cutting through their soft flesh like soft sorbet, their silent screams echoing through his mind like a chorus of dreaded agony. Kenshin takes a look at his blade. I wonder how many of them will die by my hands before this war ends? Hundreds? Thousands? Or better yet, will this entire war ever end? It seems like ages since I have found a time to rest my blade for a long time A time for peace maybe? Heh.... what should I know, it seems pretty fitting for this nation to fall to a plague of violence and for me to be the one to lead this senseless onslaught. A perfect purpose. He rambles on in his mind. NO! ''Kenshin shakes his head in disgust. "I can't falter like this! Not now! Not ever! " The young samurai brings his blade up'.' " I made a vow a long time ago. With this blade...I made a vow that I would use all of my strength to forge a strong path to a new era! An era to make everyone around me smile! An era...where peace will reign." He vows with such strong zeal. "And for that....I cannot lose to my inner demons. Not now." Kenshin said before sheathing his sword back. "I will bring happiness to this nation one day. I swear it...Tomoe-san." Suddenly, Kenshin hears a strange noise. "Hmm?" Kenshin quickly turns around. ''What was that? He thought. Kenshin then listens closely...footsteps. Someone is in the vicinity. Where's it coming from? ''Kenshin looks around, trying to pin the location as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Until Kenshin notices something moving from the far corner. "Whose there!?" Kenshin yells in Japanese. "Show yourself!" He demands, placing his hand of the sword's handle. The figure soon moves out of the shadow, revealing it to be..... a small dog. "Huh?" Kenshin is caught by surprise. A...dog? He thought. To think out of all things to come out at night in a dangerous place like Kyoto. Kenshin chuckles. "Must be loosing my mind." He said, letting down his guard. The furry canine walks up and sits down in front of Kenshin, looking at the young samurai with it's puppy brown eyes. "Oh you must be hungry." Kenshin said with a smile. He then reaches inside his gi trying to pull out any morsel of food he has hidden, only to be left empty handed. "Oh my guess I ate the last rice ball after all. Come next time and I might have some more." He said with a smile. The dog then let out a small bark before scurrying off into the darkness. The young samurai chuckled and looked on. Kenshin looks up and stares at the moon hanging above."Well it's getting late, I better g- WHAMP!." Before Himura could finish his sentence he felt a loud thud from the back of his head "Ngh." Kenshin then falls face first into the ground, unconcious. Jonah Hex then appears behind the fallen warrior with his pistol and rope in hand. "Huh, that wus eazier than Ah expected." He said twriling his pistol and putting back into his holster. Hex grabs a hold of the knocked out samurai's leg and drags him into the darkness. .... ''Kenshin... Kenshin... Himura feels something soft brushing against the side of his forehead. "Hmmm." the young samurai slowly begins to open up his eyes. "W-hat happened?" He murmured slowly to himself. "You're awake." A femael voice said. That voice... ''It sounded so familiar to him. Looking up, Kenshin's eyes widen in shocked as he sees the woman's face. The long braded black hair, the lean jet black cool eyes, and the beautiful silked white kimono. He'd recognised that person anywhere. "Tomoe-san." He said. It was his wife who was long ago dead from the tragic events of Kenshin's hitokiri life, but is now seen gleaming with life and vigor. Kenshin soon finds himself laying against his formerly deceased wife lap as she begins to brush his hair lightly. He then looks around and finds himself back at the home he and his wife resided in before. "You've been asleep for hours." She said. "It sounded like you had an nightmare." "It was." He said getting up. "Oh my." she said worridly. "About what?" Kenshin looked back at her and smiles. "Nothing." He said, brushing her cheek. "Nothing at all." Tomoe smiled back. "Well that's g-" Before she could finish her sentence a loud bang is heard. Blood then begins to drip from Tomoe's forehead as she suddenly falls face down over Kenshin's lap. Kenshin stood there in a state of shock. "Tomoe-san?" He said shakinly. Himura places his hand over her shoulder and slowly turns her over. Tomoe's face remained emotionless and cold, her eyes staled in pitch black darkness, all the while a small hole is buried deep within her forehead. Kenshin's eyes widen in horror. No. Kenshin turns around and sees a large man towering over him and his dead wife, gun in hand and the barrell still smoking. His horribly scarred face staring at the horrified Kenshin with a wide grin, laughing wildly and freely at the samurai's tragedy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Himura Kenshin awakens with a loud scream. His chest heaving heavly up and down as the sweat begins to pour down his forehead. "Just...a...nightmare." He said raspily before calming himself. Kenshin looks to his left and finds himself back into his current and yet different surroundings. ''Still in Kyoto, but where am I? He thought to himself. Kenshin then tries to lift himself up, only to find himself suddenly slamming his ass back on the ground. "Ow! What the-" The red- hair samurai looks up and finds both his hands tied up and knotted onto a poll. How did I up like this!? Just then Kenshin hears a sharp shaving noise and turns his head forward; the samurai spots Jonah Hex crouching down as he sharpens his Bowie Knife through a long strip of sandpaper, while his katana and wakizashi laid next to the bounty hunter''.'' Jonah suddenly stopped sharpening his knife and looks up at the tied up assassin. "Oh yu's awake then huh ? " He said in a thick southern. Kenshin sat there silently, staring at the scarred man with his gleaming yellow eyes. He didn't know who he was or why he was here, but Kenshin could tell on the look of his scarred face that this man meant trouble. "Ye know ya look kinda yung fer a butcher who kills alot o' people." Hex said getting up and patting down his shoulders. "But hey I started yung m'self." . Jonah then looked down at Kenshin's swords laying right next to him. " Fancy swords ya got thur too, never seen those kinds back a' home." He commented. " Watashi ga yuko" (Let me go.). Kenshin demanded coldly in his native tongue. Hex begin to laugh heartily. "Hawhawhawhaw. Ye know I don't what tha hell ya just said, but yer squeky voice is just a hoot boy!" Hex commented. The cowboy strolls to his bonded foe and crouches down in front of him. " Now I know ye may not kno' wut Ah'm sayin, but ye see a man that's just like ye pay me some big bucks to kill yer little ass." Jonah Hex then grabs a fistfull of Kenshin's hair, causing the hitokiri to slightly hiss in pain and places his knife against his forehead. "Nice and slow, so if I were ya I suggest ya quit squirming, it might ju- oof!" Before Hex could finish speaking Kenshin suddenly slammed his foot straight into his gut, causing Hex to drop the knife and stagger back a bit. Hex then falls flat on his ass and grips his stomach in pain. Seeing his chance, Kenshin quickly crouches down on his two feet and begins to pull on his bonds with all of his might. Gritting his teeth, the strings from the rope slowly starts to come apart as Kenshin pulls his bond against the hard wooden pool; like pulling hard on a chinese finger trap, the ropes suddenly rip apart from the pressure put on them freeing Kenshin from his bond. "Ah hell !" Realizing his prey has set himself free, Jonah quickly reaches for his gun. "Graaaah!!!!!!!" However, before the cowboy could pull it from his holster Kenshin suddenly makes a mad dash. Appearing in front of the wounded bounty hunter and slamming his palm into his face; the momentum of the strike quickly lifts Hex into the air , causing him to rotate in a full 360 degrees before falling hard face first in the cold hard dirt with a loud thud. Using the momentum himself, Himura Kenshin quickly rolls foward and grabs a hold of both of his swords on the ground before landing back crouched down. Kenshin stayed there for a moment, while his opponent twisted around holding his face while he wallowed in pain. "Watashi wa anata ga daredearu ka shiranai ka, anata wa doko kara kite imasu." ( Now I don't know who you are or where you come from stranger.) Kenshin said while slowly standing up."Shikashi, anata wa tameshite mite, watashi o kyapucha suru tame no machigatta ketsudan o shimashita." (But you made the wrong decision to try and capture me." He then puts both of his blades on his gi belt. "Dakara watashi wa kon'yanode, anata ga shinjiru mono wa nani demo kami ni inoru shisa... Anata wa jigokuhenomichi o aruku!" ( So I suggest you pray to whatever god you believe in, because tonight....you walk the pathway to hell!" As Kenshin said those words the gleaming light of the full moon shines brightly on him. Revealing the cold, deathly stare of his bright yellow eyes that was stowed upon his enemies before death. "You...you sunavabitch!" Hex staggers back up, he shift to the side briefly due to Kenshin's palm strike before keeping a hold on his ground. He then remove his hands from his face, revealing his broken and bloody nose underneath. This was the last straw. "Yu's a dead man now boy." "Tch." Kenshin gets into his battle stance and unsheaths a fourth of his blade from his sheath, suddenly he disappears in thin air. "Ah damn...." Hex was now on guard, his eyes shifting from side to side while his fingers grip closely to the handle of his pistol. He knew he made a mistake underestimating the capabilities of his opponent. The air soon grew stale in the warm summer night. Without warning, Himura Kenshin appears next to the tensed up hunter. "Huh!?" Jonah realized too late. "Hah!" Himura Kenshin quickly unsheaths his blade and makes a horizontal lash. Utilizing his quick reflexes Jonah Hex rolls out of the way, but not before getting knicked in the side of the abdomen by his opponent's sharp blade. "Nice try." Hex said as he lands on the ground crouched down. "Allow me ta return tha favor!" He then pulls out his pistol and aims it, firing off a couple of shots one after the other. Blam. Blam. Blam. Three bullets rocketed out of the muzzle one after the other before suddenly splitting into three dffrent directions.With his accute sense of vision, Himura could see the rounds propelling at dangerous speeds.With only a split second to react, Himura had to make his move. "Hmph." Kenshin quickly moves his head to the side, causing the first bullet to fly pass him, mere centimeters away from grazing his skin. Kenshin then shift his body again and spins around ,dodging the second bullet as it swiftly rips through the excess layers of his clothes. Despite these close calls, the young samurai fail to realize the other oncoming projectile as it quickly makes haste. The bullet grazes the back of his shoulders. "Ngh." Kenshin suddenly feels an extremly sharp from the rear of his shoulder as the small chunks of red flesh flies out. He turns around quickly dashes towards the nearest shelter as the crack of another gunshot is heard, but misses it's target by the hair. Kenshin then slips behind a the walls of a well crouched down. Hex stands on his own two feet pointing his gun at the well. "Ya can hide all ye want boy." He said. "But one way er the other you ain't comin back alive." The bounty hunter takes a step foward and walks towards Kenshin's location. Tch...traped. ''Kenshin thought. ''Can't get a decent strike, not with those things around. ''Kenshin's fingers gripped tightly over the hilt of his katana. ''''There must be a weakpoint somewhere.... '' Category:Blog posts